1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical cable connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical cable connector assembly with improved wire organizer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication and computer technology et al., electrical cable connector assembly for high-speed signal transmission is widely used in electronic systems. An electrical cable connector assembly is a kind of high-speed signal transmission connector which comprises a printed circuit board with a plurality of conductive pads arranged at opposite front and rear ends thereof, a wire organizer defining a plurality of through holes, and a plurality of wires protruding through the through holes of the wire organizer. Each wire includes a plurality of conductors respectively soldered with the conductor pads of the printed circuit board. However, when the electrical cable connector assembly is being assembled, the conductive pads of printed circuit board may be broken away from the conductor of the wires while the wire organizer and the wires moving with the printed circuit board together. Thus, a junction between the conductors of the wires and the pads of the printed circuit board may be destroyed.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have an electrical cable connector assembly with improved structure to address the problems stated above.